Hear Me Roar
by batwolfgirl
Summary: "I let you push me past the breaking point. I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything."


**Since Kaitlyn has left the WWE, I felt inspired to do this and I will still continue to use her in my stories. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and the wrestlers own themselves. Not making any profit from this, just for mine and hope your amusement. Read and review! Can anyone guess who the mystery guy is?**

She couldn't sleep.

No matter how hard she tried to, her mind and body were just too wired. So much had happened in such a short amount of time, she wasn't surprised she still has whiplash. Her entire world turned upside down.

All because of one 5'2" force of psychotic nature named AJ Lee.

Her former best friend, Chickbuster partner-in-crime, and now, new Divas Champion. For months before their match at the Payback Pay-Per-View, she'd been receiving texts from a so-called 'secret admirer'. Someone who, as she looked back now, knew her far too well. Yet, the idea that someone would actually care about her in that way, found her so special and so dear, it had clouded her mind. Who wouldn't want to feel that way?

And then, the Monday Night Raw that would send her world into a tailspin. When AJ and Big E Langston revealed their sick joke to the world. After Big E had come out and supposedly confessed, he had grabbed her, leaned in for a kiss, and then dropped her like a sack of potatoes to the ring floor. She was still too shocked when AJ's music began playing to do anything.

AJ had asked her if she had as broken and alone as she had when she'd abandoned her for more active storylines. Deep down, she'll admit that while she'd tried to help out her best friend and talk some sense into her (like that was possible). But after repeatedly getting slaps in _the_ face for her efforts, she'd just given up. What was the point of trying anymore?

And truthfully, AJ had abandoned her long before all that chaos started. First with Daniel Bryan, then CM Punk. Then Kane. Then John Cena. Then Dolph Ziggler. She was sure AJ'd only gone after Dolph to put salt on and rub it violently into a still open and sore wound. She and Dolph had once been together and she still had a soft spot for The Show-off. It always struck her as odd that AJ failed to mention the Big Red Monster. Maybe because he dumped her so bluntly as he had, she'd not targeted him out of some form of respect. Or, as she suspected, AJ carried a torch for him.

_"Trash. Worthless. Pathetic. Weak. None of these people give a damn about you. You have no one. You have no friends. All you have is that Diva's title, and come Sunday, you won't even have that anymore."_

The Diva known as Kaitlyn punched the mattress beneath in frustration as she replayed the recent events like a bad movie. If she only hadn't tried to mock AJ by blowing that kiss after spearing her. If she hadn't made herself so vulnerable, she wouldn't have tapped out to AJ's Black Widow and she'd still have the belt.

_"YOU TAPPED OUT! YOU TAPPED OUT! YOU TAPPED OUT!"_

_A group of male fans immediately started hounding her as she made her way to the ring floor. Emotionally drained from the months of torment and her match making her finally break down crying in front of millions. Layla had come down from the back, hugging her and whispering in her ear, "Don't listen to them. They're just horny little boys who get off thinking they actually have a chance with a little girl like AJ. Not a real woman like you and me." But Kaitlyn wasn't listening. Sobs shook her body and her mascara ran down her face from her tears. _

_"Check it out. She looks like a raccoon now!" One male fan snickered, elbowing his friend and pointing at the former Champion. _

_"Yeah, a raccoon with oversized boobs and man arms!" His buddy rudely joked, earning a high-five from his buddy and "Ooooohs!" from the guys around him. _

_Breaking away from Layla, Kaitlyn had sprinted to the backstage area, ignoring the looks she got from other superstars and divas. All of her so-called friends (Natalya, Naomi, Cameron, Brie and Nikki Bella, Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, and Aksana) just stood there, gathered around in a circle and watching her leave for the Divas locker room. _

_She hadn't known that one superstar had looked on, hurt and anger etched evident on his handsome face. If anyone knew what AJ was capable of, he did._

She knew she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight now. Sitting up in the bed and wiping the crust from her eyes, she threw back the covers. Changing into some black workout clothes and her pink and white sneakers, Kaitlyn tied her two-toned hair into a ponytail. Putting on a plain black hoodie over that, she grabbed her keycard, stuffed it into a pocket, and headed for the hotel's gym.


End file.
